This study will examine the relationship of health beliefs as conceptualized by the Health Belief Model (HBM) and use of well-baby services among first time, black mothers. Well-baby services are provided to infants and preschool children and include physical examinations, immunizations, screening tests, counseling, and referrals for special services. Health personnel in well-child and pediatric facilities continue to be frustrated by numerous failed appointments and non-compliance with immunizations by clients. The investigation is designed to answer the following questions. How is the mother's perceived susceptibility toward a health problem for her baby related to the use of well-baby services? How is the mother's perceived severity toward a health problem for her baby related to the use of the well-baby services? How are the mother's perceived benefits and costs toward the well-baby services related to the use of well-baby services? What are the joint effects of perceived susceptibility, perceived severity, and perceived benefits and costs on the use of well-baby services? How are the variables of perceived severity, perceived susceptibility, and perceived benefits/costs related to the re-use of well-baby services? How is the mother's health orientation related to the use of well-baby services? What kinds of cues influence the mothers' use of well-baby services? The research is a prospective study and uses interview schedules designed by the investigators. The health beliefs of mothers about their babies will be measured before the mothers begin the process of using well-baby services as well as during this process. The interviews will be conducted at two urban maternal and child health care clinics with 400 primiparous black mothers at three points in time: a prenatal visit; the baby's first visit; and the sixth month visit. Record audits also will be done to determine the use of the well-baby services. The analyses will provide insight on factors affecting the re-use of the services. This study can provide the basis for health education and other strategies to increase the systematic use of well-baby services for high-risk population groups.